Can you see me?
by i-am-shy-not-scared
Summary: Hinata had no memory of the past 9 years... so what happens when she finds out she is the sister to a shark?


**Hi. ^.^ Disclaimer… yes, that is what I said…. I don't own Naruto… -tear- **

**Me: Hola! Do you know Spanish?… Me either.**

**Everyone: O.o **

**Me: What?**

**Sasuke: That was Spanish… -_-**

**Me: oh… I didn't notice… -rubs hand on back of neck like Kakashi when saying a LAME excuse-**

**Everyone: … **

Hinata walked throughout the village with a deep expression of thought on her face. She had just been disowned by the only people who had loved her since she was 5. She stared at the village around her wondering why she had ever came here in the first place.

_Where is the place I belong? The only keeping me here is… _She didn't finish that thought. When she had arrived at the ramen stand, she got the _wonderful_ sight of Naruto kissing Sakura. Her heart broke as she finished the thought… _the chance at Naruto's love._

She then ran. She ran as fast as she could towards whatever that was farthest away from the boy she loved. While running she cried. She cried for her and everything she had lost or in this case never had.

She finally stopped running when she realized where her body had taken her. The waterfall.

She walked to it with hope. Hope that someone would find her broken self. She stared into the water with reluctance. She did not want to see the face that no one would love. However, she saw it anyways.

In the reflection she saw: A girl. She had no expression, as if she had given up on life. With her long hair, it seemed as if she was broken. For that reason she undid her headband and stared at it.

That village, if you could call it such a nice word, destroyed her. It tore her apart and spit her back out like trash.

She involuntarily took out a kunai and stabbed it with all her might. To her surprise it dented, then broke. She was never that strong… She did a little experiment.

She tried to just slash it in the symbol, but it got literally sliced in half. As it broke in two she smiled and started laughing. It started out small, but then got louder and louder until it was maniacal.

She then started singing a song she knew despite her lost memory.

The water flows freely,

It has no bonds,

It goes where it pleases,

What it is fond,

What it is fond of is a clue,

What it holds dear,

Me or you?

If you knew the water,

You would know,

That it is a mystery,

It always puts on a show.

She stopped at the sudden spike in chakra around her. It was coming from… her? No… it was coming from… her, and something else too. She turned to the source of the chakra that was not her own.

"You know, making your chakra pike is not the best way to hide yourself…" She stated.

"I should say the same." came a voice out of the bushes.

Out came Kisame. Akatsuki. Hinata smacked her forehead in exasperation.

_Why? Why me? Kami-sama why did you have to give me this miserable life? _she thought with all her might.

Kisame stared at her and the headband at her feet. She looked like…

"Name?"

"Hinata." she stated with maliance. However, the maliance was not directed at him. It seemed to be directed to herself, as if she hated the sound of her name.

"Hinata what?" He asked with curiosity beyond that of innocence. He had a motive.

"That is it. Hinata. I was disowned from the Hyuuga's and have no memory since the age of… 5?" She said as her eyes became distant.

She looked at the sword. It was HUGE. It was wrapped with bandages and was quivering.

"What is it's name?" She asked.

He looked up with curiosity. No one cared about his sword. No one even thought it had a name…

"Samahda." He replied with grin.

As she walked up to him, she started saying interesting things…

"He is beautiful. Let's see… shark skin… chakra absorber… and has a mind of it's own. I am guessing if someone tried to pick it up, It would reject them, ne?" She guessed.

He stared at her… she reminded him so much of…

"There is a seal on you." He stated when he saw it.

She looked up with great surprise. "Seal?" she asked.

"It looks like a memory seal, would you like it gone?" he asked.

"… sure?" she hesitantly said.

He started to do seals. After he tapped her forehead. As soon as he touched her, the rush of memories made her pass out.

_The little blue-haired girl walked up to her brother. _

"_HEY! Nii-san!" The little girl yelled while ginning like a mad woman. "Congrats! You are now an Akatsuki member! Now you need a weapon!" She said while holding a sword. It looked like the famous one… "I present you the Samahda!" She said with an even bigger grin. _

_o..00.o.00.o_

"_Nii-san!" The little girl screamed as she was taken away from him by the leaf ninja. "Kisame-Nii-san!" _

"_Hina-chan!" the rouge ninja yelled as he was pulled back by at least 29 ninja._

**Back to reality…**

Hinata opened her eyes slowly, afraid that her brother wouldn't be there anymore. To her delight, he was there in all his loving glory.

She had not cried though. "Been a while Nii-san… ne?"

He, however, DID cry. "You are no longer a little girl anymore…"

"Wow… I made an S-class criminal cry… Do I get a prize?" She said with a grin.

He suddenly got serous: "What rank are you?"

"The one they think I am? Or the one I really am?" She said with a smirk.

He looked at her before answering "Both"

"They think I am a Chunnin… however, I am an ANBU captain." She said with an even bigger smirk.

Her brother smirked at this too. "Still playing weakling I see?" He turned serous again. "Do you have any ties to the village?"

She turned dark "I would much rather burn it to the ground."

He smiled. "Would you like to join the Akatsuki?"

**o..00.o**

When they arrived to the base Kisame was starting to get worried. EVERYONE was there. How would she deal with them?

As she approached the boulder in front of the base she was muttering. "5 seals… a Genjutsu… A shock for anyone who touches it probably to the point of death… also… your water jutsu? The one that drowns the person from the inside out?" She diagnosed.

He nodded. "First test. Get inside." He said with a smirk.

As she studied it her contacted their leader. Just to make sure she didn't die once she got in…

She then proceeded to make a shadow clone and sent a chakra infused punch to the boulder. The clone got the shock, the Genjutsu, the water Jutsu, and the effect of the seals. When it finally went away there was no boulder. Inside the members were staring in disbelief.

"Note to you: You are NOT protected by clones with chakra infused punches." She said smugly.

Leader-Sama came out just then.

"Well done. You found out a way did you? Welcome: Hinata. Rank?" he asked.

"ANBU captain. Form: Shark." She said smiling to Kisame.

"Wait a fucking second! She is the fucking snot nosed Hyuuga brat?" Hiden yelled loudly. Kisame backed away slowly. VERY slowly.

"Umm… Hiden? You might want to apologize… QUICKLY…." Kisame muttered.

"Hiden… the immortal Jasinist. Do you want to die?" she asked lowly.

"YO! Bitch! Did you just hear yourself ? I. am. Immortal."

"Everyone must die. It is our fates. Let me give you a sanario. You just made me mad… so I bury you in a landslide. You can't make sacrifices. Your god gets mad… and you die. What now, **ASSHOLE?**" She screamed.

Her voice was totally different. It was darker, more serous, and made even Leader-Sama scared shitless.

Kisame's eyes widened. "Akio?" he squeaked.


End file.
